1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to swimming pools. More particularly, this invention relates to a decking system for an aboveground swimming pool that provides a more cosmetically pleasing appearance while also providing for necessary access to the pool structure for proper maintenance and repair of the pool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, aboveground pools typically have a perimeter support structure that includes a wall 10 (typically nonrigid), upright vertical supports 12 outside the wall 10 and spaced around the perimeter of the pool, a top rail 14 attached to the vertical supports 12 and overlying the wall 10, and a pool liner 16. Plastic coping 11 and a stabilizer rail 13 aid in securing the liner 16 to the pool wall 10. Adjacent sections of top rails 14 typically meet over a vertical support 12, and are hidden by an end cap 18. The functional and aesthetic qualities of aboveground pools are greatly enhanced if a deck is built around its perimeter. However, as seen in the top drawing of FIG. 2, a large access gap 20, typically on the order of at least about one inch, is required between the deck 22 and rail 14 in order to install and remove a pool cover and perform other maintenance and repairs on the pool and pool liner 16. This gap 20 also poses a hazard, such as splinters from the ends of the deck planks and entrapment within the gap 20, especially for young children. Any attempt to reduce the gap 20 makes maintenance, repair and winterizing of the pool more difficult. For example, a large gap 20 is preferred when installing a pool cover (not shown), because the cover must be placed over the top rail 14 and then under the outer edge of the rail 14, i.e., through the gap 20, then secured with a cable or rope along the outer surface of the wall 10. An alternative, shown in FIG. 3, is to extend an edge of the deck 22 over the top rail 14. While hiding the undesirable gap 20, the deck 22 is prone to warpage and removal of the rail 14 is very difficult.
From the above, it can be seen that it would be desirable to provide an improved decking system for an aboveground pool that eliminates the gap 20 between the top rail 14 and deck 22 while permitting ease of maintenance, repair and installation of a pool cover.